i never got a chance a niley story
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: nick liked miley, and miley liked him back. and when he was going to ask her out before his birthday, his ex girlfriend mandy comes. everytime he's alone with miley, mandy steals him away. what do you think happens?


A niley story

Miley: (sitting on her bed)

Nick: miley?

Miley: hey!

Nick: hey!

Miley: are yo happy you're almost 16?

Nick: ya! I'm so psyched.

Miley: good, what do you want for a present?

Nick: um… nothing.

Miley: (looks at him) nothing?

Nick: (nods) nothing.

Next day

Miley: I think we should throw nick a surprise party

Mitchel: that sounds cool!

Emily: ya!

Mitchel: so you and nick dating yet?

Miley: no, but almost, it feels like he's going to ask me out soon.

Emily: that's awesome.

Miley: I know, I really like him.

Nick: (wraps his arms around her)

Miley: hi nick!

Nick: hey!

Emily: so your birthday is coming up!

Nick: ya! I know, but all I want is to spend it with miley.

Miley: (smiles) really?

Nick: yup, i can see everyone anytime, but you I just want to be with you.

Miley: (smiles and hugs him)

Mitchel: I'm hungry! (Leaves)

Emily: I better go watch so he doesn't eat the fridge. (Leaves)

Nick: miley?

Miley: ya?

Mandy: Nicky!

Nick: mandy?

Miley: who's mandy?

Mandy: (hugs nick)

Nick: what are you doing here? (Hugs her back)

Mandy: for your birthday duh! I'm staying for 2 weeks!

Nick: that's great!

Mandy: come on! (Pulls his hand)

Nick: (looks at miley and shrugs and mouths: sorry!)

Miley: (turns around and walks away)

Joe: hey!

Miley: who's mandy?

Joe; whoa, where did you get that name?  
Miley: this girl name mandy interrupted me and nick while we were talking and took him away…

Joe: oh… she's nicks ex…

Miley: (looks down)

Joe: but don't worry, he likes you, not her, they are long gone.

Miley: ok. Thanks Joe. (Leaves)

Joe: mandy… oh dear…

Later that night

Miley: (sitting on her hammock in the backyard)

Nick: (walks up)

Miley: (humming)

Nick: (kisses her cheek)

Miley: hey nick…

Nick: hey!

Miley: how was your day?

Nick: interesting… and not like I planned it…

Miley: how did you plan it?

Nick: (sits on the hammock next to her) I wanted to be with you, and I had something to ask you…

Miley: (smiles) what's that?

Nick: will-

Mandy: nick? Are you back here?

Miley: (smile fades)

Nick: mandy?

Mandy: hey! Your mom told me you came over, I asked that lady in that house and she said you were back here, so hi!

Nick: hey…

Mandy: omj! We should go watch a movie, come on Nicky! (Pulls him away and they leave)

Miley: (sighs and walks inside)

At 1

Miley: (get's a text) what? (Opens her phone)

Nick: hey

Miley: y r u texting at 1?

Nick: only place mandy can't interrupt.

Miley: o…

Nick: I had something 2 ask u…

Miley: what's that? (Waits for 15 min. and no reply.)

With nick

Mandy: nick!

Nick: (puts down his phone and walks into her room) ya?

Mandy: what are you doing?  
Nick: I was just… um… trying to sleep.

Mandy: oh…

Nick: what's on your mind…?

Mandy: that girl you're always around.

Nick: miley?

Mandy: I guess…

Nick: what about her?

Mandy: I came to visit you… (Pretends to cry) and now… all you do is try to leave me and go for milky.

Nick: miley.

Mandy: ya, that.

Nick: oh mandy…

Mandy: I'm going to bed…

Nick: how about if we spend the whole day tomorrow together?

Mandy: (get's up) no milky?

Nick: miley. Ya!

Mandy: (smiles and kisses his cheek) ok! (Goes to bed)

Nick: 9walks back into his room)

With miley

Miley: 9holding her phone in her hands waiting for the text)

With nick

Nick: 9forgot about the text and goes to sleep)

Next day

Miley: (sits down)

Emily: hey.

Miley: (half asleep)

Emily: what's up with you?

Miley: I didn't get much sleep… nick and I were texting and when he was about to text me, then he just stopped, I waited and waited but he never texted me…

Mitchel: bummer.

Emily: ya…

Nick: (walk sin with mandy)

Mandy: I want a strawberry swirl!

Nick: me too!

Miley: (turns around)

Mandy: nick?

Nick: ya?

Mandy: I can't believe you! (Runs out)

Nick: mandy! (Sees miley) oh no! (Runs out)

Miley: (looks down)

Mitchel: miley…

Emily: I don't think he meant that in a bad way.

Miley: (looks up with tears running down and her face and her voice is all stuttery) ya he d-did… (Runs out)

With nick

Nick: (sees mandy) mandy…

Mandy: you said no milky.

Nick: I didn't know she would be there.

Miley: 9runs past wiping her tears)

Nick: (sees miley)

Mandy: (stands up) are you sure?

Nick: (still looking the way miley ran) ya…

Mandy: (kisses him)

Emily, Mitchel: (see) uh oh…

Miley: (looks back and sees the kiss and cries more)

Nick: (pulls away)

Mandy: (hugs him) I'm glad we're back together…

Nick: what?

Mandy: ya…

With miley

Miley: (runs into her house and runs upstairs)

Zac: (sees) miley?

Miley: (crying on her bed)  
Zac: bud? You in here? (Hears crying) whoa! What happened?

Miley: (doesn't answer just keeps crying)

Zac: (hugs her) what's up bud?

Miley: nothing…

Zac: you can't lie to the master of Zac attack! (Tickles her)

Miley: (doesn't laugh)

Zac: (stops) whoa, you are really upset!

Miley: (tells him everything)  
Zac: oh miley… it's ok, he didn't mean it…

Miley: how do you know Zac?

Zac: cause i just now…

Miley: I really liked him…

Next day

Mandy: happy birthday Nicky! (Kisses him)

Joe: whoa! Since when are yo guys a pack again?

Mandy: (holds his hand) yesterday!

Joe: whatev' can I talk to you nick, alone.

Nick: sure.

Joe: (they walk away)

Nick: what's up?

Joe; what happened to miley? You know, the girl that you were planning on asking out today… or whenever the day was… the one you said you loved…?

Nick: (looks down)

Joe: do you think it's fair to lead her on like that/ then ditch her for some one you broke up with because she cheated on you?

Nick: (doesn't say anything)

Joe; think about it, I'll be getting cookies. (Walks away)

With miley

Miley: its nick's birthday…

Emily: are you going to the surprise party?

Miley: no…

Mitchel: but you threw it…

Miley: I know…

At the party

Joe: ok open your eyes.

Nick: (opens them)

Everyone: happy birthday!!!

Nick: whoa!!!

Mandy: (kisses him) happy birthday!

Nick: thanks… (Thinking: I wished miley did that… and was my girlfriend… instead of mandy)

With miley

Miley: (sits on her hammock)

Zac: hey I'm headed to nick's party… you aren't coming?

Miley: go ahead Zac; I don't think I want to go… I'll stay home…

Zac: Kay, bye bud. (Leaves)

At the party

Nick: (sees the banner and his name is spelled nick the way miley writes) um… is that miley's hand writing?

Emily: (looks down)

Mitchel: ya… it is…

Nick: is she here?  
Emily: no, she's at home…

Nick: why did she write the banner, and everything is written by her…

Mitchel: she threw it…

Nick: why isn't she here?

Emily: I don't know… you're going to have to ask her…

Nick: ok…?

Next day

Mandy: morning Nicky! (Kisses his cheek)  
did you have fun at the party I threw?

Nick: you threw it?

Mandy: ya!

Joe: (hears) what? You didn't do that!

Mandy: (gives him a look) ya I did Joey, can't you remember?

Joe; don't call me Joey, only miley can call me Joey.

Mandy: why is it all about that milky girl?

Nick, Joe: miley!

Mandy: sorry! But I threw that party JOE!

Joe: no! Miley did!

Mandy: why would she do that? She isn't going out with him! I am!

Joe: well miley loves nick! And she would do anything… (Looks at nick) for nick… everything in her possible mind to make him feel good… (Looks back at mandy) so don't lie mandy, because you can't fool me. (Leaves)  
nick: (looks down)

With miley

Miley: (in her room listening to the radio) cause your hot then your cold, your yes then you're no, you're in then you're out you're up then you're down, you're wrong when it's right, it's black then it's white, we fight we brake up, we kiss we make up, you don't really want to stay no, but you don't really want to go oh, cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out you're up then you're down… (Stops singing) he's always leading me on…

Zac: yo! Bud!

\miley: (looks out the window)

Zac: come down here and hang out with your bro!

Miley; (runs out)

Zac: ok, let's have a game of soccer.

Miley: 9they start to play) if I win I get a ride to the mall whenever I want when I want for… 2 months!

Zac: deal, but If I win, you have to make me food whenever I want, when I want for 3 months.

Miley: deal!

Afterward

Miley: (kicks and scores) yes! I win! I win! (Starts dancing)

Zac: no fair, I let you win.

Miley: want to play again? I'll double it to 4 months.

Zac: no! no! I'm fine with 2.

Miley: (smiles) exactly.

With nick

Nick: (eating ice cream)

Mandy: well, I got my stuff packed and… well… I'm leaving in 2 days.

Nick: oh… I'll miss… um… you…

Mandy: (hugs him) me too!

Later

Miley: em and I are going to the mall.

Zac: have fun.

Miley: Zac?

Zac: ya?

Miley: you are forgetting something.

Zac: what?

Miley: you're taking us.

Zac: oh ya! Darn it!

Emily: (laughs)

Mitchel: yo guys!

Emily: you coming to the mall?

Mitchel: um… no.

Miley: yes. (Leaves)

Mitchel: dang it, I should have came here like an hour later…

Zac: (laughs)

At the mall

Nick: so… what do you want? (Thinking: I don't want to be here…. Especially with mandy… I miss miley)

Miley: (laughs) hey Joey!

Joe: yo! Hey Mitch.

Mitchel: (holding bags) hey…

Joe: let me help.

Emily: (kisses his cheek) thanks.

Joe: (smiles)  
Mitchel: well, I think I want a smoothie.

Nick: (looks over at miley and meets miley's eyes)

Miley: (A tear form when mandy comes over and kisses his cheek then looks away)

Mandy: let's go get something to eat… (They walk over to the food court)

Miley: you guys go; I think I'm going to go get some shoes.

Emily: you bought two pairs already.

Miley: then bracelets. (Leaves)  
Mitchel: (shrugs) smoothie!!! (Runs over)

With nick

Nick: I have to go to the bathroom, be back. (Leaves)

Miley: (get's a drink from the drinking fountain)

Nick: hey…

Miley: (looks at him) bye. (About to leave)

Nick: thanks for the party.

Miley: how do you know it was me?

Nick: the handwriting…

Miley: (looks down)

Nick: thanks… but one question…

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: why weren't you there?  
Miley: I didn't think you wanted to be with me, especially when you have a girlfriend to treat you like a king… (About to walk away with tears in her eyes)

Nick: (hold her back) whoa, I don't like her.

Miley: then why are you dating her?

Nick: I didn't want to hurt her it would be unfair……

Miley: hurt her?! Unfair?! Well, you didn't… you hurt me! Don't you think that it's unfair that you lead me on like that? And then you text me, then don't text me back… how about leaving me all the time… that is unfair… and it hurt… I thought you liked me… obviously you didn't because mandy came along, and stole your heart… it's just like what my mom used to say… don't try if they don't care… and I tried… but I didn't know you didn't care… (Tears fall)

Nick: (watches the tear fall then it splats to the ground and he looks up) miley…

Miley: no… not this time… (Leaves)

Nick: (turns to face the direction she went)

Mandy: Nicky!

Nick: don't mandy… (Leaves)

Mandy: what?!

Later

Nick: (Lying on his bed thinking over and over what miley had said)

Mandy: nick?

Nick: what do you want?

Mandy: gosh nick! What caught your tongue?

Nick: you did mandy!

Mandy: 9schocked) what?

Nick: ever since you came, I haven't had a chance to be with the one person I wanted to be with the whole time!

Mandy: I thought that was me?

Nick: no! It wasn't! It was miley!

Mandy: who?

Nick: "milky"

Mandy: her?!

Nick: ya! I was trying to ask her out all this time! But you interrupted me each time, I loved miley… I still do, not you, I will never love you, we were over long before, and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt you… but in the end… I didn't hurt you… I hurt the one person I cared for the most…

Mandy; so we are over?

Nick: always have been.

Mandy: ugh! I hate you!

Nick: I don't care.

Mandy: (walks out)

Joe; 9outside listening) ha ha! Mandy got dumped… again!!!!

Mandy: shut up!

Joe: nah!

Mandy: (storms off)

Joe; (walks in) now what? You got rid of her… what about miley?

Nick: I don't know…

With miley

Miley: (pacing her room)

Zac: what's up?

Miley: I don't know… wondering if I'll take the trip around the world…

Zac: it's a good opportunity… I think that you should take that chance and go around the world.

Miley: you think?

Zac: ya… bud, if you want to… I'm supporting your decision a hundred percent.

Emily: what?

Miley: I'm going around the world.

Mitchel: how long?!

Miley: 2 years…

Mitchel: I support you!

Emily: (sad) even though I'll miss you like crazy. (Smiles) you should go…

Miley: (hugs everyone) I think I will…

Later

Miley: (outside)

Nick: miley?

Miley: (looks at him)

Nick: I'm sorry…

Miley: I missed you…

Nick: me too… (Hugs her)

Miley: (looks down)

Nick: what?

Miley: I'm leaving for two years to travel around the world with this pop choir…

Nick: when?!

Miley: tomorrow…

Nick: why?

Miley: I feel I should… get away… for a while…

Nick: ok….

Miley: really?

nick: ya… I think you should go…

Miley: thank you…

Next day

Miley: ok… I'll see you all in 2 years. (Hugs everyone and then looks at nick)

Nick: (looks at her)

Miley: (walks over)

Nick: (hugs her)

Miley: (kisses his cheek) I'll see you soon… (Leaves)

On the plane

Miley: (get's a text)

Nick: I forgot 2 say something…

Miley: what's that?

Nick: I love you.

Miley: I love you too.

2 years later

Miley: (walks out of the airplane)

Zac: bud!

Miley: Zac! (Hugs him)

Zac: hey!

Miley: let's go home, I miss my bed!

Zac; (laughs)

At home

Miley: wow! Hey I'm going to go find Emily and Mitchel. (Walks outside) I missed it here… (Looks at nick's house and walks over and knocks)

Lady: (answers) hello? May I help you?  
Miley: (confused) um… do the Jonas's live here?  
Lady: no they moved out 1 year ago.

Miley: um… ok… (Leaves)

Emily: miley! (Hugs her)

Mitchel: (hugs miley) it's good to have you back!

Miley: (looks down) where's nick?  
Mitchel: (looks at Emily)

Emily: miley… he moved a year ago…

Miley: I know, but where to?  
Emily: (looks at Mitchel)

Mitchel: he… um… moved to… he moved to… Dallas, Texas…

Miley: (tears form) what?

Emily: we're sorry…

Miley: he didn't tell me?

Emily: didn't he text you or called?

Miley: 9shakes her head) the last text was when I was on the plane…

Mitchel: what did it say?  
Miley: he loved me…

Emily: aw!

Mitchel: (hugs miley)

Miley: (starts to cry)

Later that night

Miley: (on myspace and looks at nick's profile) I can't believe he left… (Sees that it says he moved to Texas and she looked at his friends but she wasn't in it…)

With nick

Nick: (thinking of miley)

Joe: is guilt overcoming you?

Nick: ya…

Joe: see this is what you get when you don't tell some one we moved!

Nick: leave me alone!

With miley

Miley: (sees a note on her dresser and opens it)

Nick: dear miley…

When you are reading this I will be in Dallas, Texas… I moved there… and right now I am writing this to inform you on that… because I love you… and i always will… so don't think I left because I didn't love you. Because I do, and right now I am thinking of you… I'm sorry…

Love nick

Miley: (tears fall)

Zac: you found the letter…

Miley: when did he give it to you?

Zac: actually…

Rewind

Nick: hey Zac… can I give miley something… I just have to drop it off.

Zac: go ahead…

Nick: (runs up and drops it on her dresser looks around her room and whispers) I'm sorry I left you… (Leaves)

Fast forward

Miley: (tears form) ya… I got the letter…

A week later

Nick: (opens the gate door)

Miley: (sitting on her deck singing and playing) these four walls, they whisper to me… they know a secret, I knew they could not keep, didn't take long for the room to fill with dust, these four wall, came down upon us. There must have been something sent me out of my head, with the words so radical, not what I meant, now I break for the silence cause it's all that you left, it's just me and these four walls again… (stops singing)

Nick: (climbs up) that was beautiful…

Miley: (shocked) nick?

Nick: it's me…

Miley: (hugs him)

Nick: (strokes her hair)

Miley: (kisses him)

Nick: (pulls away) I'm sorry for leaving without a word…

Miley: (hugs him)

The end!


End file.
